Caillou's Quarrel
Caillou's Quarrel is the 47th episode of Season 1. Plot Caillou is in his room, playing with Rexy when the doorbell rings downstairs. It's Clementine's mother, dropping Clementine off at Caillou's house. Doris tells Caillou to be polite and say hi. A shy Caillou hides behind Doris, then peeks out and waves, blushing a little. Before she leaves, Clementine's Mommy tells her to be a good little girl and to not get into any trouble. Then, Clementine and Caillou go up to his room. Clementine pours all the toys she brought onto the floor, while Caillou attempts to explain how they're going to play with dinosaurs, and build a block tower for them. However, Clementine has other ideas: she wants to play family and have a tea party with Caillou's teddy and bunny. Caillou is upset because he wants to play dinosaurs, and tries to stop Clementine. When she ignores him, and tells him to sit down for a tea party with Caillou's teddy and bunny, Caillou begins to get rather mad at her and stomps his foot while he shouts at her to give his teddy and bunny back because they're his. Clementine cheerfully says to stop being silly, and play nicely with her. Caillou replies that he doesn't want to play nicely. When she asks him what the matter is, Caillou can't take anymore, and his anger reaches its peak. Raising a finger as if making a speech, he yells to her, "I don't want to play families; I want to play dinosaurs!!" He screams the last word, complete with violent head-shaking and an extreme close-up of his mouth. Then he growls and storms off. So Clementine suggests the dinosaurs be their children, which is the worst idea he's ever heard. Caillou, who's in the corner, now more sad than angry, says he doesn't want to play with her anymore and that he doesn't like her anymore, saddening Clementine as well. The argument ends in tears as Caillou runs downstairs to Doris crying, who is at the table sipping coffee. When she inquires where Clementine is, Caillou says he doesn't like Clementine, and tells Doris everything (Clementine took her teddy and her bunny). She walks Caillou back up to his room and makes him and Clementine set their toys on the bed and apologize to each other. A little while later, Clementine's Mommy returns with Billy, Clementine's older brother. He's a baseball champion, and Caillou loves to play ball with him. The kids play catch in the backyard, while the adults and Rosie sit at the patio. Billy says Caillou's going to be a great pitcher one day, and Doris calls everyone over for juice. Clementine races Caillou over there. At the end, Caillou declares he wants Clementine and Billy to come over the next day, and the next day, and the next day, until we fade out. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Billy on the show. * The title is somewhat misleading, as Caillou actually did all of the quarreling while Clementine tried to calm him down. * Clementine apologizes though it appears as if she has done nothing wrong, though she probably said it to soothe Caillou's hurt feelings. * This episode was banned because of Clementine's domineering attitude and rudely snatching Caillou's toys from him. * Billy's voice is different than other episodes. Category:Banned Episodes Category:Episodes